L'incroyable théorie du Professeur Yersin
by Albane
Summary: OS défi 22 du Poney Fringant. Les intellectuels gondoriens se réunissent pour tenter de trouver une solution à la Peste. Maître Yersin fait partie d'eux.


Voici ma participation au 22ème défi du Poney Fringant, sur la Grande Peste du 3ème âge. J'espère que vous aimerez :)  
Tout appartient au Master, sauf Yersin qui appartient à lui-même.

Vive le Poney Fringant !

* * *

**L'incroyable théorie du Professeur Yersin**

La porte est solidement et hermétiquement close, mais le débat, à l'intérieur, fait rage. Voilà deux heures qu'ils sont enfermés dans la grande salle du Conseil. Ce sont tous des messieurs sages si-ce-n'est âgés, très sérieux. Ils sont vêtus de robes noires en velours, comme si cela était le signe de leur haut degré d'instruction.

En bas, les femmes en guenilles qui trainent les cadavres noircis de leurs enfants dans le caniveau lèvent les yeux vers les fenêtres. Les décisions, les mesures qui seront prises là-haut ne les intéressent plus. Elles ont tout perdu, rien ne pourra jamais calmer leur douleur, réparer le dommage de leur descendance anéantie, si ce n'est leur propre mort, rapidement, par pitié. C'est sans arrières-pensées qu'elles embrassent encore le visage pâle, froid et immobile de leur petit, couvert de plaies noirâtres purulentes qui leur passeront invariablement le mal qui l'a emporté.

Les hommes, eux, quand leurs yeux se portent sur ces hautes fenêtres, enragent contre ces lâches si bien calfeutrés, qui devisent à haut niveau sur la maladie sans jamais avoir vu leur femme, leur mère, leur sœur ou leur fille qu'ils ont tant chérie, jetée pêle-mêle sur un tas de corps, dans la charrette qui fait sa tournée toutes les heures.

Mais en haut, dans la salle du conseil, on prend la maladie très au sérieux. Elle est non seulement à l'ordre du jour, mais elle plane également sur les gradins. Ceux-ci sont de plus clairsemés. Certains qui étaient là la semaine dernière ne le sont plus.

- Menons une expédition en Mordor ! C'est tout ! crie un intellectuel en se levant vigoureusement.

- C'est ridicule ! Ridicule ! lui répond une autre voix à l'autre bout de l'hémicycle, presque moqueuse.

- C'est le vil Sauron qui nous souffle ce vent mauvais dessus ! rappelle un partisan du premier.

- Et que comptez-vous faire ? Rentrer dans ses appartements pour le bailloner ? Ce n'est pas une armée que l'on peut décimer. Ce n'est pas parce que tous ses orques seront passés par le fil de nos épées que la Peste cessera.

- Eh bien, que proposez-vous donc ?

- Il faut nous cacher. Creusons des aménagements, terrons-y-nous, avec toutes nos réserves et attendons que cela se calme !

- Lâche ! cria quelqu'un.

- Bonne idée ! Rassemblons-nous tous dans un endroit complêtement confiné. Comme ça, si la moindre particule de Mal rentre par mégarde, nous ne serons plus rien qu'une légende en moins d'une demi-journée !

- Mais vous aussi, votre armée levée contre le Mordor, malade, fatiguée et accablée, elle sera décimée avant d'y être !

Le Maître du Conseil tape vigoureusement sur son pupitre avec son maillet. Les participants se rassoient, encore tremblant de la rage du débat.

- Je pense que l'attaque est en effet inutile, elle ne ferait que gaspiller des vies qui nous échappent déjà. Si nous ne pouvons attaquer, il faut réfléchir aux différents moyens de protections qui sont envisageables.

- Partons ! Partons au plus vite ! Au plus loin !

- Comment pouvez-vous oser ? s'insurge-t-on dans les rangs.

- Messieurs les Médecins, avez-vous…

Soudain, tous les regards sont attirés par un homme, resté jusqu'à là silencieux. Il s'est levé, calmement, sans un mot, les yeux fixés sur le Maître du Conseil, qui lui accorde bientôt la parole. L'intellectuel, visiblement un professeur, se met parler d'une voix forte et calme, qui incite à l'écoute attentive.

- Mes seigneurs, voici trois semaines que la Peste est apparue, autant que nous nous réunissons presque quotidiennement, et force est de constater que nos conversations, ou devrai-je dire, vos disputes, n'ont mené à aucune mesure concrète pour aider le peuple. Avez-vous quitté l'enceinte de la forteresse, ces derniers-jours ? Non ? Vous auriez dû, c'est très instructif. Émouvant, même. Ça aide à mieux saisir l'importance de l'urgence, la réalité de la maladie. Pour ma part, je suis venu ici aujourd'hui à pied. J'ai traversé la ville.

Des glapissements de terreur suivent cette tranquille déclaration. On se carapate dans les gradins pour s'éloigner de ce fou, contagieux à coup sûr, qui va amener la mort dans l'enceinte-même de la salle du Conseil.

- Jetez-le dehors ! entend-t-on.

- Car, en vérité, mes amis, continue-t-il imperturbable, nous sommes dans l'erreur. Nous sommes dans l'erreur la plus totale depuis des semaines. Et comment vaincre ce mal si nous ne le comprenons pas ?

- Expliquez-vous, Maître Yersin, s'impatiente le Maître du Conseil.

- J'y viens, votre Honneur, répondit le professeur en s'inclinant légèrement, le mal qui nous frappe ne vient pas du vent. Ce vent qui souffle sans discontinuer n'est probablement pour rien dans le mal qui nous décime.

- Alors, comment l'expliquez-vous ? le presse-t-on, prêt à sauter sur la moindre occasion de le confondre.

- Je l'ignore, ne m'étant pas penché sur la question. J'ai préféré le travail de médecin-chercheur à celui de météorologiste.

- Eh bien, d'où nous vient la Peste, si ce n'est du Vent empoisonné du Mordor ?

- Du rat.

La réponse du Professeur Yersin résonne dans la salle silencieuse. L'assistante est interdite. Et puis quelqu'un pouffe de rire. C'est le signal du départ, des rires fusent de tous côtés. Du rat ! Ce pauvre maître Yersin n'aurait pas dû traverser la ville dévastée, le mal lui est tombé sur l'esprit.

- Ou plus exactement, reprend-t-il, de la vermine du rat.

Les intellectuels rassemblés n'en peuvent plus. Ils sont heureux d'avoir survécu assez à cette Peste pour pouvoir entendre de telles sornettes et en rire.

- Sauron monte une armée de puces pour nous tuer ! Ah, le rusé maraud ! s'esclaffe un vieillard déjà bien blanc, en s'épongeant les coin des yeux de son mouchoir.

- En fait, je doute même que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit à l'origine de ce désastre. Ce n'est peut-être qu'un malheureux concours de circonstances, que de la malchance, un phénomène naturel, terrible, certes, mais naturel.

Yersin frôle l'hérésie. Mais il est si sérieux, si droit dans son habit, qu'il en est encore plus drôle.

- Mais alors, c'est drôle que vous dites ça, parce que justement ! intervient un intellectuel qui a réussi à reprendre son sérieux. Justement, depuis un petit mois, je n'ai plus aucun problème de rat dans mon domaine. Je n'aurais jamais pensé en parler ici, mais vraiment, non, un miracle, presque plus de rats à la maison !

- Moi aussi, reprend un autre éminent chercheur, je n'ai plus de rat chez moi non plus ! Et mon neveu nous a quitté pourtant, un des tout premiers emportés par le mal. Puisqu'il n'y a plus de rat, comment cela serait-il possible selon votre théorie ?

On se calme et on se tait pour écouter la réponse du professeur Yersin. Tout le monde frémit d'impatience en attendant qu'il balbutie, cherche ses mots, et sorte une pitoyable excuse. La foule est bien déçue.

- Bien au contraire, cela va tout à fait dans le sens de ma théorie. Tous vos rats sont déjà morts de la maladie qui nous tue à notre tour. Les puces infectées ne restent pas sur un rat mort ! Privées de leur source de nourriture, elles se rabattent sur l'homme.

- Je suis propre ! Je n'ai pas de puce ! affirme-t-on vers la droite.

- C'est pour cette raison que vous êtes encore là pour me le dire, répond Yersin, et pour la première fois, il a une ébauche de sourire sarcastique sur le visage.

Il y a un silence stupide.

- C'est complêtement absurde, ridicule ! lance une voix sans trouver d'autres arguments.

- Si nous nous focalisons sur la lutte contre la vermine du rat, une solution peut être trouvée en quelques semaines. J'avoue n'en avoir aucune miraculeuse à proposer, mais je suis venu ici pour que nous puissions en trouver une ensemble, maintenant que nous sommes orientés vers notre véritable ennemi.

- Nous n'avons encore rien décidé. La théorie du vent empoisonné du Seigneur des Ténèbres remporte encore l'unanimité, rappelle le Maître du Conseil.

- La piste du vent de Sauron est bien séduisante, parce que tirée des légendes du passé, parce qu'elle explique par avance que rien ne peut être fait, ce qui évite l'humiliation. Que pourrait-on faire contre ce que des esprits supérieurs, des Maïa et des Vala, ont décidé ? Ils sont un beau prétexte à votre incompétence!

C'était dommage.

Maître Yersin était resté sérieux et digne tout du long de son exposé. Il était resté droit sous les rires, persuadé de sa théorie, et voilà qu'il gâchait tout sur une phrase lancée comme si elle lui avait échappée.

Les « incompétents » l'accusèrent d'hérésie. Ils le jetèrent hors de la salle. Puis ils le jetèrent, lui et toute sa maisonnée, hors de la ville, puis hors du pays.

Les Yersin allèrent s'établir très au loin dans l'est, derrière le Mordor, dans les contrées mystérieuses et inexplorées. Et là, ils ont fondé un autre peuple, qui s'est multiplié de façon spectaculaire. Un peuple qui a fait de ses origines gondoriennes des légendes, qui ne croit pas aux Maïa ni aux Vala, mais à un seul dieu créateur, et encore...

Un peuple enfin qui explique tout par la science. Un peuple qui sait que la peste bubonique a pour origine une bactérie appellée la _Yersina Pestis_, qui est plus précisément une coccobacille de la famille des _enterobacteriaceae_, transmise à l'homme par la _xenopsylla cheopis_.

Ce peuple, c'est nous.

* * *

Alors ? Une petite review ? Ou même un petit vote ?


End file.
